


Lovey Dovey Crap

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Arthritis, Chronic Illness, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Illness, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: taemin has rheumatoid arthritis, jonghyun is a romantic nerd, and valentine’s day is unexpectedwarnings: cursing, crying, disability/rheumatoid arthritis





	

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

_ " _ Mmmwha- what're you- ugh.  _ Fuck _ ." Taemin fumbles for the damn alarm clock before finally slamming the off button. He groans and rolls around a bit, flailing his arms and completely expecting to accidentally punch Jonghyun in the stomach just as he does almost every morning. But Jonghyun isn't there.

"Jonghyun?" Taemin asks the empty bedroom where his boyfriend is, patting the cold pillow next to him.  **What's this?** Taemin slowly hoists himself up to get a better look at whatever soft little things he just touched.

Rose petals. There are rose petals scattered around the bed. They probably formed a heart before Taemin tossed the sheets around.  **Oops.**

"Jonghyun?" Taemin asks again. Still no response. Taemin sighs and eases himself to the edge of the bed, grimacing with every crack and pop his joints make to ruin the silence.  **Fuckin RA.** He drags a hand down his face, hikes his Spider-Man pajama pants up, and stretches his legs.  **Another day.**

Things have been pretty tough lately. His rheumatologist retired last week, so he's going to have to go through all the bullshit to find a decent doctor again. His parents decided to move farther away so he's going to see them even less than he already does. His joint pain has been flaring up and he thinks he needs a higher dosage of meds. And, to top it all off, his therapist is on vacation.  _ Vacation.  _ Taemin didn't even know therapists  _ could  _ take vacations.

He groans loudly, hoping Jonghyun will hear him and rush to his aid, before reaching for his cane.  **What the fuck?** The thing is covered in pink sequins, red heart stickers, and lace.  **Did Jonghyun do this? What's even happening today?**

Taemin, still ridiculously confused, lifts himself up and shuffles out to the kitchen of their tiny apartment. Jonghyun has his back to Taemin, humming something while he twirls a spatula around his head.

"Jonghyun?"

" _ Oh shit- _ " The spatula clatters to the ground and Jonghyun whirls around to face the doorway. Once he recognizes that Taemin is standing at the door and not some mass murderer, he smiles. "Good morning!"

"Good morning. What are you-"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jonghyun grins broadly. It's at this moment that Taemin realizes the kitchen is covered in paper hearts, Jonghyun is wearing a pink polka dot apron, and there is a little white teddy bear sitting on Taemin's bar stool. The rose petals on the bed, the gaudy cane, it all comes together.  **Oh fuck.** Taemin bursts into tears.

"Jonghyun, fuck, I-" he hiccups, "I forgot. I just-"

"Hey, hey, shush. It's okay. Taemin, really, it's okay." Jonghyun abandons the stove to squeeze Taemin into his arms. The two sway back and forth until Taemin's sobs subside and he's able to speak again.

"I forgot about Valentine's Day. God, I'm so sorry. I've just had so much going on, and I know that's not a very good excuse, but you did this all for me and I'm really, really sorry. I'm the worst boyfriend on the face of the fucking planet."

"Taemin, come on. Are you being serious right now?" Jonghyun holds his boyfriend's face in his hands and mushes his cheeks together until his sniffles stop. "You know none of that matters right?"

"But I-"

"No, babe, shush. You did forget Valentine's Day, and  _ that's okay.  _ I promise you I'm not mad about that at all. I only did all of this  _ because _ you're having a hard time. What matters to me is that all of this lovey dovey crap we both make fun of every year, but secretly enjoy, puts a smile on your little face, alright?" Taemin nods and Jonghyun places a kiss on his forehead.

"Good. Now,  _ who wants some motherfucking heart-shaped pancakes? _ " Taemin giggles a bit for the first time in ages.

"Yeah, okay, all this lovey dovey crap is putting a smile on my face."


End file.
